Ready Or Not
by Esmeia
Summary: Theodore is distraught over the disappearance of Eleanor Miller. Alvin, not wanting to see his brother upset any longer, leads his brothers and the remaining Chipettes out to find her. Or will something find them instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Ready Or Not**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Okay, getting back into the swing of writing. Still busy with my studies, because I'm planning to take my test sometime this February. But, I am nearly done with two stories, so that's a plus! Decided to write a short, scary story for good practice._

_This story is widely based and inspired on the short animated film, Kakurenbo. Great, chilling anime, I recommend it to anyone who likes something different._

_This story is based around their cartoon versions, since it doesn't quite work with their CGI versions._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Theodore closed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept in days. He couldn't sleep. He didn't _want_ to sleep. The nightmares and guilt ate at him too much for rest.

He opened his eyes again with some effort. He peered out of the foggy glass of his large bedroom window. The weather seemed to match how he felt inside: foggy, uncertain, drizzling. So many question swam through his head each day, ever since she went missing. Spirited away, some might call it.

Eleanor, _his _beautiful gumdrop, was missing. For four whole days, including today, she had seemingly disappeared without a trace. Where had she gone? Was she safe? Had she gotten lost? Did someone... take her?

Theodore bit back tears. His normally bright, happy eyes were already bloodshot from hours of crying. It seemed that was all he could do ever since the police announced Eleanor missing. He couldn't even eat. No matter how much Dave pressed him to keep his energy up, no matter how tempting the food may be, he would not eat. Eleanor might be starving somewhere. Cold, alone, hungry, maybe even hurt. And he was supposed to stuff his face?

All he knew was that he was slowly dying from all the worry. His heart couldn't handle all of the unanswered questions concerning his female counterpart. It was simply killing him.

He wasn't the only one suffering, of course. Miss Miller, Brittany and Jeanette were in hysterics ever since. Miss Miller had screamed for the police to do something, to give her some answers. They couldn't yet. Brittany broke down when she heard the news. No matter what tiny fights her and her sisters might have gone through, Brittany adored her baby sisters. To have a sister who she practically raised for a good portion of their lives suddenly go missing was too much for the normally strong girl to handle. Jeanette fared no better. She and Eleanor had always been close, being close in age. He hadn't seen any of them in days.

His brothers and Dave were affected as well. While Simon and Alvin weren't nearly as close as he was with Eleanor, they still valued the petite girl as a childhood friend. Simon, in his own way, thought it would help if they assumed that she had just ran away. Maybe she was safe somewhere, but she just wanted to go away for a bit?

Theodore didn't believe that theory for a second. Eleanor was no coward, and she had a thick skin. Nothing could make her just run away without a word to anyone. Especially him. They told each other everything. That wouldn't change now.

Something happened, he was sure of it.

A knock on the door startled the small boy. He looks around and was relieved to see that it was only his older brother, Alvin. Alvin smiled at him, but Theodore couldn't bring himself to return the favor. He knew he was only trying to cheer him up, but it just didn't have an effect.

"Hey, Theo. How are you feeling? I noticed you didn't come down for breakfast," Alvin said softly, taking a seat next to his green-clad brother. "It's not good to skip meals, you know."

"I feel like I'm going crazy, Alvin," Theodore said numbly, his voice cracking. "Did the police come up with _anything _new? Anything at all?"

Alvin sighed, hugging his baby brother. "No, Theo. Not yet."

Theodore, despite trying his hardest not to, started to tear up again. "They need to hurry, Alvin! Eleanor needs help!"

"M-Maybe Eleanor just got lost somewhere," Alvin offered quickly. He knew it wasn't much comfort, but he reasoned that it was better than the dreadful alternatives. Anything to cheer up his brother. He hated seeing him like this. "She'll turn up, Theo. We've gotten lost plenty of times, but we always found our way back, right? Have faith."

Theodore sniffed and swiped at his eyes. He just didn't know what to think...

"I just can't take it anymore. Waiting on the police to find her, and just sitting here at home twiddling my thumbs is killing me! I want Ellie found, Alvin. Even if I have to do it myself," Theodore said desperately. "I'd do anything to have her back. Anything."

Alvin pulled back and looked down at Theodore in surprise. He had never seen Theodore so adamant, so unafraid. But he understood why. If the tables were turned and he lost Brittany, he'd throw caution to the wind immediately and take matters into his own hands. Besides, he missed Eleanor too. While they weren't the best of friends, she was still his friend. All of them were. But for Theodore, it was totally different.

"Do you really mean that, Theo?" Alvin asked slowly.

"Yes," Theodore said, nodding firmly.

"You really want to search for her yourself?" Alvin asked again. He looked him dead in the eyes, letting him know that he was serious. "Form a search party and everything?"

"Let's do it," Theodore said without hesitation. He was more than ready.

Alvin grinned. "Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Poor Ellie! Wonder what's happened to her? Theodore, of course, wants to find her at any cost._

_The next chapter will be up soon, I've already got it all planned out. Please review, I'm always happy to hear what you all think! _

_By the way, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year, since I was too busy to really come online around that time! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready Or Not**

**Chapter 2**

**Devil's Labyrinth**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: This chapter might be a bit longer than the first one! This story won't be that long, only six chapters including an epilogue. Then my other stories will be uploaded and marked as complete._

_Hope you like it!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore trekked through the thick grass and brush, ignoring the light drizzling of the rain. Today, they were going to do it. They were going to find Eleanor Miller.

Theodore had some reservations. Just like they had done when they had taken on that trip around the world, they had recorded fake messages to fool Dave and Miss Miller. Again, he felt great guilt over this, even more guilt than he had the first time. This wasn't simply a trip around the world, which was dangerous enough. But they were going to look for their missing friend. Who knows what they would find this time?

"Alvin, I'm not so sure about this plan," Simon said, shoving away part of a bush so he could pass. As always, he looked at the situation with a cautious eye. However, he had seen how desperate Theodore and everyone else was. If there was ever a reason to break the rules, he supposed this would be the time. This didn't stop him from wanting to do the job _right, _however. "Are you sure you know where you're going? Do you even have a plan? This is serious stuff."

"Simon, please! I always have a plan, stop underestimating me," Alvin replied, rolling his eyes at his bespectacled brother. "Relax."

"Oh! There's Jeanette and Brittany!" Theodore said, pointing toward the edge of the thick forest.

Sure enough, Jeanette and Brittany were nervously waiting for the Chipmunks. They, like the boys, were wearing loose pants and shirts. They all agreed that it was better to wear casual clothing for ease of movement and to avoid messing up their regular clothes and earning suspicion from their guardians.

"About time you guys showed up," Brittany said, smoothing out her auburn hair. "It's getting cold out here!"

"Well, _sorry! _It's hard getting here through all that grass and stuff," Alvin said, smirking. He put down the box he was carrying. Inside were five Japanese-style masks with accompanying flashlights. "While you're here complaining, I got everything we need. You're welcome."

"What are the masks for?" Brittany asked, picking up one that looked to be based on some kind of fox creature. "This isn't a game, Seville! We're on a search and rescue for my little sister," she snapped.

"I-It was my idea," Jeanette said quickly, walking forward. She adjusted her glasses, slightly magnifying her bloodshot eyes. "Before Ellie went... missing, she told me that she and her friends were coming here to play some kind of game. It's like hide and seek. Only in Japan, they call it Onigokku."

"Fascinating," Simon said, rubbing his chin. "I also did some research. It's a bit like tag as well, when they call the last one standing 'it'."

"I wish I could have stopped her," Theodore said, gulping down his guilt. He had seen her the evening she had decided to play the game with her four friends. It seemed so harmless. She had suggested that he play with her, but he had to go home to finish his homework. It was a normal day. She even hugged him and told him that she'd see him later. "None of this would have happened if I just told her to come home with me."

"It's not your fault, Theodore," Simon said sympathetically, placing a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "There's no way you could have known what would happen. Besides, we might be here trying to search for the both of you if you did go with her that day."

"Yeah, you're right, Simon," Theodore said, giving him a forced smile. _But I would have been with her, at least._

Alvin squinted his eyes and peered through the trees of the forest. Due to the fog, it was hard to see if there was anything out there. Even though he was considered the fearless one, he was no idiot. They had to be careful.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Alvin asked, placing his mask on top of his head to reveal his face. All of them nodded. "Cool. Let's get started."

"We should really be careful, though," Jeanette said shakily. She wanted to do this, but she was also terrified. She searched inside her bag and pulled out a big ball of white yarn. She tied it to the branch of a nearby tree and unraveled it back to the others. "I got some yarn, just in case."

"Good thinking, Jeanette," Simon smiled, holding her hand. "It should be a lot easier now."

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette blushed, smiling back at him weakly.

"Okay, good. Now we're all set," Brittany said. She looked over at Alvin and smiled. "Lead the way, Alvin."

XOXOXOXOXO

It had been fifteen minutes since they had entered the forest. If it wasn't for Jeanette's yarn, they certainly would have been lost by now. Everything looked the same: the trees, the rivers, the bushes, everything. To their relief, however, there didn't seem to be any wild animals out and about to watch out for.

The flashlights didn't really serve to help much either. The fog was thickening by the second. Nevertheless, they refused to turn them off for fear of being completely submerged in oncoming darkness of the night.

"Eleanor! Eleanor, can you hear us?" Theodore called, cupping his hand over his mouth to amplify his voice. The police had done this countless times before, but he refused to not try. "Eleanorrr!"

"Ellie! Ellie, where are you?" Brittany and Jeanette called as well.

"Hey... I see something," Brittany said, squinting her blue eyes.

"Is it Eleanor?" Theodore asked hopefully.

"I don't think so... I see lights," Brittany said slowly. She pointed her flashlight in the direction. The others looked on and were surprised to see that she was right! A few golden lights could be seen in the distance. "Someone lives out here!"

Theodore gulped, taking a step back. "I-I wonder if they know where Eleanor is?"

"Well, we have to at least ask, don't we?" Simon said reluctantly. "Come on, let's go together."

Gathering up their courage, the group of five made their way towards the dim lights. They didn't know what to expect when they made it up to the house. Would it just be regular people who chose to live closer to nature? Would it be some crazy hobbit? Or would they meet Eleanor's kidnappers?

These questions floated around in the heads of the five, young chipmunks. But all of these disappeared almost immediately when they finally arrived.

It wasn't a house at all. In fact, it was a whole city! A heavily industrialized city, no less, right in the middle of the forest! Bright red and yellow lights shown brightly through the fog from high, iron buildings. The sounds of heavy machinery could clearly be heard even several feet away. A large gate greeted them at the entrance to the amazing city, telling them the name of the strange place.

"'Devil's Labyrinth...?" Alvin said slowly. "I've never heard of this place before."

"W-W-Why is it called that!" Jeanette squeaked, looking around in fear. "Why would anyone want to live in a place like this?"

"Yeah, that name's given me the creeps," Brittany agreed, hugging herself. She looked over at Alvin, raising a brow in confusion. "How come no one's said anything about this place before? It's hard to miss."

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering too," Alvin said thoughtfully. He then shrugged. "Maybe people _do _know about it. But I doubt the folks would tell us kids about a creepy place like this."

"I can see why," Theodore said, peering up at the sign. To make it worse, it had a strange, red monster with curved teeth and wide eyes to add to the disturbing design. "Do... do you think Eleanor is in there somewhere?"

"It _does _say it's a labyrinth," Simon said, rubbing his arm. "It's entirely possible that she and the other girls could have gotten lost in there."

Theodore bit his quivering lip. There was no backing out now. He wanted to find Eleanor, and this might be his only chance. They had to go inside.

Alvin noticed Theodore shivering and rubbed his head fondly. Theodore gave him a soft smile. He was glad that he could go through this with his brothers and friends. They all were in this together. It would all be worth it to see Eleano's smile, hear her bubbly laughter. Theodore just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go again. All that was worth whatever they might find inside.

"Let's go, guys," Alvin said, taking a deep breath. "We've got work to do."

The others nodded in agreement and walked through the front gate. Inside, there were many different paths to take to go deeper into the intricate city. Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone around: no pedestrians, no cars, nothing. For the moment, they just assumed that they had locked themselves inside because of the weather.

"Which way should we go?" Theodore asked.

"It'll take forever if we take one road at a time," Brittany said, tapping her foot impatiently. "We'll be here all night if we do that."

"Good point," Alvin said, ruffling his reddish-brown hair. "Let's split up. That'll save loads of time."

"Not advisable, Alvin," Simon said adamantly, folding his arms. "We might get lost if we all take different roads."

Alvin clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine, fine! Let's split up into two groups, then. That way no one will be alone. That suit you better?"

Simon nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Okay," Alvin said, looking around at them all. "Brittany and I will take this northern road. You, Jeanette and Theodore will take that western road. Once you're done, meet up back here. Agreed?"

"Sounds good," Brittany said, walking to stand at Alvin's side. "Good luck, guys! Yell if you find her or one of her friends."

With that, the five kids split up in search of their lost friend, ready for whatever challenges lay ahead.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Oh, so it looks like they found a strange city deep in the forest. Let's see how that turns out._

_Thanks for the feedback, everyone! Much love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready Or Not**

**Chapter 3**

**Eyes On You**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Things are getting more exciting for the remaining five chipmunks. Let's hope one of them makes some headway._

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! We're about halfway through this short story._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Simon, Jeanette and Theodore cautiously walked through the unfamiliar city. The area seemed to be alive, with some of the strange machines inflating and contracting as if they were breathing. Every once in a while, a strange booming sound would catch the small group off guard, making them even more tense and nervous than they already were.

"What is that noise?" Jeanette asked timidly, keeping close to her male counterpart.

"I'm not too sure, Jeanette. I think it's just a machine somewhere," Simon reasoned, squeezing her hand to soothe her nerves. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

"There doesn't seem to be anyone around," Theodore noted, holding onto Simon's other hand. "Is this place abandoned?"

"It might be, Theodore. But if that's the case, why would they leave all of their technology running? If people abandon their homes, they don't keep using energy," Simon replied. "And, remember, Eleanor and her friends might have run through here. It's a good chance that _someone _lives here."

"I hope we find Ellie soon. I'm so worried about her," Jeanette said with a sigh. "She must feel the same way."

"Don't worry, we'll find her soon," Simon said reassuringly.

Theodore smiled, his spirits lifted slightly. "Simon's right. We'll find her and be back home by dinnertime."

"Thanks, guys," Jeanette said, smiling at the two of them gratefully. "I feel much –"

A loud crash startled the trio, making them whirl around wildly and point their flashlights in every direction. They stood frozen for a few seconds, listening for it again.

"What was that?" Jeanette whispered.

"I have no idea," Simon answered, swallowing.

"Is... is anyone there?" Theodore asked shakily, looking in the direction the loud noise came from. "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

Another booming sound was his only answer, this time much louder than the previous. Theodore squeaked and ran over to Simon and Jeanette, who huddled together. Another deafening boom. And then another. Whatever it was, it was getting closer...

"Please, show yourself!" Simon yelled, finally losing his nerve. "We want to ask you some questions."

Two dark red orbs suddenly shone through the darkness, making the trio scream and jump back in alarm. For a moment, they thought it might be some headlights of a vehicle. But it seemed way too high to belong to any kind of car.

The owner of the two lights came closer, revealing itself. Jeanette screamed in terror and clung to Simon's arm. Simon stood frozen, not believing his own eyes. Theodore gasped, never seeing anything like it in his whole life. Even the scary movies he sometimes forced himself to watch sometimes had nothing on the hulking form before them.

Slowly creeping towards them was a large, black, pulsating creature with enormous blood-red eyes. It's eyes seemed to be too big for its face, unblinking and constantly bulged out. For a moment, Simon wondered if it was some kind of mutated canine. It's black fur was accompanied by red veins pulsing through the skin. It's mouth was also too large for it face, seeming to split it's face apart in an eternal Cheshire grin. Large, shimmering teeth filled it's smiling maw, dripping with yellow saliva. It's large paws made cracks in the road each time it took a step towards them.

Theodore's knees buckled from the shock and he fell. _What is that thing? What is it doing here? Monsters don't exist... right? Right!_

"RUN! RUN FOR IT!" Simon finally screamed, getting over his initial shock. He pushed Jeanette ahead of him and quickly pulled Theodore to his feet. "Hurry, come on!"

Theodore snapped out of it and wasted no time in running for his life. The three kids screamed in terror as they ran away from the demonic beast, who soon began to bound after them. They ran back down the way they came, but it was obvious that their efforts would be in vain. The beast was quickly closing in on them with every passing second.

Simon panted and looked around for anywhere they could hide. Anything they could do to escape whatever was after them. His prayers were answered when he spotted a thin alleyway to the left, much too small for their pursuer to squeeze through.

"Jeanette! Theodore! Over there!" Simon yelled, pushing Theodore ahead again when he started to lag behind. Jeanette grabbed Theodore's hand, looking back at Simon with concern. "Hurry up! Don't ask questions, just do it! I'll try to lead it away."

"But, Simon –" Jeanette gasped.

"Do it!"

Jeanette clenched her eyes shut and obeyed. She quickly turned and pulled Theodore with her as she ran into the alleyway. She tripped over a stone and fell over, panting heavily as she struggled to catch her breath. Theodore and Jeanette held each other in fear as they watched in horror as Simon rushed past, with the monster in close pursuit a second later. The two shivering chipmunks listened intently, the sounds of Simon's footsteps and the heavy footfalls of the beast growing fainter and fainter.

Then there was silence.

Jeanette let go of Theodore and ran out into the main road. Theodore tried to pull her back, but she was too fast. What if that thing came back for the two of them next?

"Simon! Simon! Simon, where are you?" Jeanette yelled desperately. She got no answer. Only the rhythmic hum of the machinery greeted her.

Her green eyes widen in fear. It got him. It got Simon. He was gone...

Jeanette fell to her knees and broke down in hysterical tears. This could not be happening. She had already lost her little sister, and now the boy she loved? This was just too much for her to handle. It felt like she was going insane.

Theodore turned away, his own eyes welling up with tears. Not only had he lost Eleanor, he had just lost Simon. His wise, caring older brother. The one who always had sound advice for him whenever he needed help. Two of some of the most important people in his life were gone in little less than a week. Did that thing get Eleanor too? Why was all of this happening to them?

Footsteps again. Jeanette and Theodore snapped their heads around to look at each other, eyes wide. Was it Simon? Or was it something else coming for them? Jeanette stood up quickly and grabbed Theodore's hand to pull him back towards the alleyway, peering around the corner cautiously.

To their immense relief, it was only Alvin and Brittany running towards them. Alvin saw the state they were in, raising his eyebrows in alarm.

"What happened?" he asked, running over to them with Brittany hot on his heels. "What's wrong? Wait, where's Simon?"

Jeanette snapped. She suddenly lunged forward and shoved Alvin to the ground, looking outraged. It took Theodore and Brittany by complete surprise. Jeanette was never one to get too angry, or truly upset at anyone. Yet, at the moment, it looked like she was ready to kill.

"W-What the heck? What did you do that for!" Alvin demanded, standing up quickly and brushing off his jeans. "What did I do?"

"It is all your fault!" Jeanette screamed, tears running down her flushed cheeks. She pointed an accusatory finger in his face, making Alvin backtrack as she stomped forward. "If you didn't come up with the stupid idea of all of us splitting up, Simon would still be here! Instead, he's... he's..." she sobbed, resting her head in her hands. "He was taken by that _thing!_"

Alvin's eyes widened in bewilderment. He looked towards Theodore, who sniffled softly. "Taken? Theodore, what in the world happened?"

Theodore took a deep breath, mustered up all his courage, and told his brother and Brittany what had happened. How some monster suddenly appeared and gave chase to them. How Simon sacrificed himself in order to buy them more time to escape. How after that, there was nothing.

Alvin and Brittany couldn't believe their ears. Theodore couldn't blame them one bit. All of it sounded so unreal. Yet, it was as real as them standing there. The weight of the situation was almost too much to bear. For any of them.

Alvin looked down at his hands. They were trembling. "This _is _all my fault. Jeanette's right. I should have never suggested that we split up. If we were all together, Simon would still be here. I'm so sorry..." he said, his voice cracking.

Jeanette looked away from him. Theodore held Alvin's hand reassuringly, and Brittany gently hugged Alvin.

"Alvin, it's not your fault. I'm worried too. But it's _not_ your fault. How could we have known that _thing_ would be in here? We came here not knowing what to expect, you know?" she said, stroking his cheek. "We'll find a way out of this. Together. Okay?"

Alvin and Theodore smiled at her. Brittany was right: this was no time to break down and give up. Two of their own was now missing, and they were going to work hard to get both of them back no matter what it took.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Poor Simon! Now he's missing too! X_X_

_And poor Jeanette as well!_

_Now they have to contend with that thing on the loose. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready Or Not**

**Chapter 4**

**Kitsune**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Nearly done with this story! Have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this._

_Please enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

No one was allowed to leave the group. No matter what the circumstances, they all agreed to stick together. If they came across that _thing_ again, they were going to all hide together. There would be no more heroes.

"Alright, let's move on. Maybe Simon's still out there somewhere, waiting," Alvin offered, hoping to cheer himself and the others up a little. They all looked down at their hands, uncertain. He cleared his throat and began to walk again. "Come on. It's not safe to stay in one spot, either way."

"Simon..." Jeanette sniffled, weakly following the other three. Brittany looped an arm around her numb sister. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is, Jeanette," Brittany said hoarsely. She took Theodore's hand as well. "Come on, Alvin's right. We have to keep moving."

Theodore nodded, silent. His heart was beating so fast, he could barely bring himself to keep moving. That familiar pang of guilt returned. It felt like that was all he could feel recently. Alvin was carrying all the blame on his shoulders, when it really should have been him. Alvin was only doing what Theodore wanted. He was the one who pleaded with the others to go off on their own and search for Eleanor. Because of _him_, Simon was gone. How could he ever live with himself, knowing that it was his fault they were gone from their lives?

_Boom. Boom. Boom..._

The four chipmunks swirled back around, eyes wide. Jeanette's and Theodore's faces paled.

"O-Oh God, no! It's that thing again! It's coming back!" Jeanette whispered.

Two red eyes peered through the fog again. Brittany and Alvin nearly dropped their flashlights in response, but quickly composed themselves. If they didn't think fast, they would share the same fate as Simon.

"W-What do we do?" Theodore asked, clasping Alvin's arm in a vice grip. "We can't outrun it!"

Alvin looked around wildly for anything they could take refuge in. He was relieved to see a large building with its heavy doors wide open. It looked secure enough for them to hide in.

"Follow me! Come on!" Alvin said, grabbing Theodore's hand and rushing towards the building as fast as he could. Brittany wasted no time in grabbing Jeanette's hand and running closely behind them. "In there!"

The large canine-like beast immediately gave chase again, steadily gaining on his targets. Theodore looked back and nearly tripped when he saw his own terrified reflection in it's large ruby eyes. It was coming closer every moment. Soon, it would be upon them!

Alvin yanked Theodore forward and pushed him inside the building ahead of him. He braced his hands against the heavy iron door, watching intently as Brittany and Jeanette rushed inside shortly after. Brittany let go of Jeanette's hand and wasted no time in helping Alvin push the doors closed. They barely got the door to slam shut when the beast barreled into it, knocking the lead singers backwards. They quickly backed away as the beast continually slammed its hide against the heavy doors, barking madly.

"It's going to break the doors down!" Brittany squeaked. She looked over at Alvin, worry evident in her eyes. "Alvin, what do we do?"

"We'll just have to run deeper into this building if that happens," Alvin said quickly. What choice did they have?

Suddenly, the area outside was flooded in a green light as electricity coursed through the doors, frying the howling beast outside. It growled, trying again, only to get zapped violently a second time. It whimpered slightly before growling and giving up. However, they could still hear it prowling the area outside. It would wait for them.

"W-What just happened?" Theodore asked, baffled. "It didn't shock us when we came in."

"I don't know," Jeanette whispered, shakily standing up again. "Either way, I think we're safe from that demon in here."

"What the heck was that thing?" Alvin asked, shaking slightly under his loose black shirt. He used the collar to wipe off some sweat from his glistening face. "What in the world is going on around here? How come no one knows about this crazy town, or it's giant monsters? Where is everyone, anyway?"

"I don't know..." Brittany panted, retying her ponytail. "Maybe it's because... because no one's made it out of here alive?"

The comment was a chilling one. Theodore covered his ears and shook his head violently.

"Shut up! Just stop it!" he snapped. He refused to believe it. Someone had to be here, there was a whole city! "We're going to make it out of here. We just have to."

Jeanette sobbed softly, rubbing her arm. Brittany sighed deeply and looked down at her feet, spent. Alvin was scared too. He wondered how they were going to make it out of there in one piece. He shook his head. No, there was no time to give up. He wasn't raised a quitter.

"Theo's right. We are going to get out of here. All six of us," Alvin said, patting Theodore back. Theodore smiled up at him gratefully. "We just have to avoid ugly out there."

Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette laughed. It was nice to laugh, despite the situation.

"You're right, Alvin," Brittany smiled, holding his hand. "Together."

"Me included, I hope!"

They froze. The voice almost sounded foreign, almost unrecognizable. They slowly turned around and gasped collectively. There, standing on the other side of the spacious warehouse-like room, was none other than Simon. While he looked a bit tired and worn out, he was otherwise unscathed. He walked out into the light, giving them all a weak smile.

"Simon!" Jeanette gasped, quickly forgetting about her fatigue and running into his arms. Simon smiled and hugged her tightly. She smiled back, wiping away her tears. "I'm so happy to see you again! We were so worried!"

The others ran over to him, relieved and elated to have their nerd back.

"Thank God," Alvin said, sighing as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You nearly gave us a heart attack, bro!"

"Don't you ever worry us like that again!" Brittany chastised, hands on her hips. "You could have been killed!"

Theodore hugged Simon's arm, sniffling happily. "All that matters is that you're okay, Si! How did you get away?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you that. That thing nearly caught me, but I stumbled across this warehouse, same as you guys," Simon explained. He sighed, ruffling his jet-black hair. "I'm just glad I ran in here in time. I'm sorry I didn't come back for the rest of you. I was just so scared."

"Don't sweat it, we understand," Alvin said, smacking Simon on the back. "Man, I've never been so happy to see you in all my life! It would've been awkward explaining this to the old man."

Simon smirked at him. "You really should have more faith in me, Theodore."

They all grew silent. Simon raised a brow and looked around, confused.

Alvin took a step back. "What?"

"Simon, I'm Theodore. That's Alvin. Don't you remember?" Theodore said slowly.

"Maybe you're suffering from some kind of amnesia?" Jeanette asked, holding his hand and looking him over with concern.

"O-Of _course_ I remember my own brothers, Theodore and Alvin!" Simon said nervously. "Why wouldn't I? Just a slip of the tongue, is all."

"Really, now? Then what's my name? And hers?" Brittany asked, pointing to herself and Jeanette. "You know us too, right?"

Simon's smile disappeared and something dangerous flickered in his dark blue eyes. He then sneered at her. "What does it matter? You're not leaving."

"Jeanette, come here!" Alvin said, trying to pull her back. Simon glared at him and snatched Jeanette back, making her scream in surprise. "Let her go! You're not Simon!"

Simon's eyes flickered again. The whites of his eyes started to turn black, his irises turning a deep red. His smile grew wider and wider, splitting his face in a disturbing grin, not unlike the monster they encountered before...

Jeanette screamed in terror and tried to pull away. The imposter was quick and pulled her back to him, clasping a slightly clawed hand over her mouth to silence her. Her green eyes welled up in terrified tears, praying her nightmare would end.

"Let her go!" Brittany screamed, chucking her flashlight at it's head. It simply shrugged off the feeble attempt. "Jeanette!"

Alvin and Theodore grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back, but the thing held fast to the whimpering girl. The shadows behind him fluctuated and knocked the two boys back and into the wall nearby. He narrowed his eyes in glee.

"Don't worry, children. I'll take good care of your friend," it said cryptically, voice slick. He began to step back with Jeanette in tow, too quick for the others to react. He melted into the shadows, bringing a screaming Jeanette down with him. The others screamed for it to let her go, for it to come back. But it was too late.

It, and Jeanette, was gone.

"Jeanette! Jeanette, where are you? Say something! Anything!" Brittany screamed, looking around for any sign of her sister. She got no reply. She broke down, screaming in grief and frustration. "Nooo! Bring them back!"

This couldn't be happening to her. This just couldn't be happening. There was no way she could lose both of her sisters! First it was her sweet little sister, Eleanor. Then, right before her eyes, some demon had stolen Jeanette in the guise of Simon, who was also still missing. What the heck did these monsters want with them? What was this stupid city doing here, in the middle of a forest right around the corner from their homes?

_I swear, if anything happened to my sisters, I'll... I'll..._

"W-Why am I so useless?" Brittany sobbed, gasping to catch her breath. Her chest felt like it was going to burst from the pain. "I couldn't protect either of them! And now they're gone!"

"B-Brittany, don't... don't cry," Alvin said softly, sitting down next to her and bringing her into his arms. He cradled her gently, letting her cry into his chest. "We'll get them back. We'll make it through this."

"That's what you said about Simon and Eleanor, Alvin! And now, look!" Brittany wildly waved her arm to the spot Jeanette was taken. Theodore flinched, biting his lip. "Jeanette's gone! Face it, Alvin. We don't know how to get them back! We... we don't even know if they're alive–"

"Don't say that! Just don't say that," Theodore pleaded. "Just... don't."

Brittany rolled her wet eyes at him. "Get real, Theodore. We're never going to make it out of here."

"Britt, stop. Don't say that, you're just upset," Alvin said gently, moving a lock of hair out of her face. "Brittany, none of us saw that coming. I-I thought that was really Simon. What was I supposed to think? I'm sorry."

"Alvin, you are _always _sorry," Brittany said bitterly, glaring at him. She sniffled. "Sorry's not going to bring my sisters back. Or your brother."

Theodore couldn't take it anymore. Their resolve was crumbling every second they stayed here. Alvin and Brittany loved each other, but it looked like this was going to break them apart for good. They needed each other. Especially now. He needed them as well. They needed to stick together, no matter what happened.

He came forward and took both of their hands in his. He looked at the two of them. They pointedly looked away from the other.

"Brittany, don't get angry at Alvin. It's not his fault," Theodore said pleadingly. "All he wanted to do was help find Ellie, remember? All of us just wanted to find her. It's no one's fault," he said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Don't hate my brother for something that was out of everyone's hands. I lost the one I loved. Don't push away the one you do, okay? We have to stay together. For their sake."

Brittany and Alvin looked up at Theodore. Theodore smiled brightly at the two of them. Alvin and Brittany giggled, smiling at each other.

"I-I'm sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to get mad. I just... I just want to go home and have things go back to normal again," Brittany said. She sounded so tired, and it hurt Alvin to know he couldn't do much to help her. "I want to go home with everyone. You know?"

Alvin brought both Theodore and Brittany in a tight hug. He rubbed Theodore's dirty blonde hair and kissed Brittany's forehead. He didn't know what to expect, but he would continue to do his best to get them all out of there alive.

They would see this to the end.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Noo! Not Jeanette too! D:_

_Poor things. They need to keep on the move!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready Or Not**

**Chapter 5**

**Ink**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Man, things keep going from bad to worse in this story! But I'm keeping it true to the anime that inspired this whole thing, so please understand._

_Let's hope Theodore, Alvin and Brittany figure out something!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

It was a time for rest. Even though sleep was the last thing on the children's minds, they forced themselves to walk to another building, far away from where Jeanette was captured. They finally found an abandoned clinic, locking themselves inside the doctor's office. They agreed that at least one of them would be look-out, not trusting their surroundings any longer.

They also had a plan: even if Simon and Jeanette (or even Eleanor) showed up, they would immediately distance themselves and thoroughly question them. It sickened them to admit it, but they couldn't even trust their own family at this point.

Brittany fell into a fitful sleep in Alvin's arms. The two of them were resting against a wall, snoring softly. Theodore offered to take first shift, sitting on the large window sill and peering out of it silently. He watched the large monster from before continually pace in front of the old warehouse. It had been a few hours since then, but it hadn't given up it's vigil.

Night had fallen. How long had they been inside the Devil's Labyrinth? Dave and Miss Miller undoubtedly realized that they had lied and ran off on their own. His stomach twisted at the thought of worrying their poor guardians even more than they already were.

_Will they come looking for us? _Theodore wondered, biting his lip. _I hope not. I know Dave told me to never say this, but... this is hell._

After everything they went through, did Theodore regret coming out here to look for Eleanor? No. He missed her so much, it hurt. He resolved himself to at least _try _his best to look for her. She was his everything. His little angel. To find out, one day, that she had suddenly disappeared from their lives was too much for him to handle.

What he _did_ regret was bringing his brothers and the remaining Chipettes into his search. If he had just went alone, none of this would be happening now. Simon wouldn't have been attacked. Jeanette wouldn't have been stolen right in front of their eyes. Alvin and Brittany wouldn't be so broken down, afraid...

_They never would have let me go alone anyway, _Theodore realized with a small smirk. _Still, I wish I could do something._

Movement outside the door caught his attention. He gulped and stood up, flashlight at the ready. He glanced back at Alvin and Brittany, who were sleeping soundly. He breathed heavily and crept towards the door, hand reaching for the door knob.

Something was out there. Would it be a monster? Or would it be the real Simon, or maybe Jeanette?

Theodore slowly unlocked the door and poked his head out. He shivered slightly, expecting something to jump out at him. But nothing came. He peered down the dark hallway leading to the office, squinting his green eyes. A small, petite form stood standing on the opposite side. A very familiar form...

"E...Eleanor?" Theodore whispered, his eyes growing wide. "Ellie?"

The girl walked forward slowly, coming into the light of the moon filtering through the glass. She was dressed similarly to the rest, with a loose-fitting shirt and matching pants. She wore a flowery mask on the side of her head. To his amazement, she looked unscathed. No wounds, no cuts, nothing. Eleanor was alive and well, after all!

He bit his lip. What if this was another trick? They did it with Simon, they might even do it with Eleanor.

"Teddy," Eleanor smiled, her eyes welling up with joyful tears. She stopped a good distance away from him. It looked like it took all she had to not run to him. "Theodore... I missed you so much. All of you. Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin, Simon, Miss Miller and Dave. It feels like it's been ages since I've last seen all of you."

"Eleanor... Eleanor, it really is you!" Theodore said ecstatically. He smiled, a true smile. A smile that he refused to show ever since she disappeared from his life. He had never been so relieved, so happy, in all of his life. Eleanor was alive, she was okay. He didn't care how she managed to survive for days in that awful place, all he knew was that he wanted to take her back home. "Eleanor, I'm so happy to see you! We were all so worried."

"I know, Teddy," Eleanor said, her expression growing sad. "I'm so sorry I ever came here. Cindy, Jill, Tammy, Jessica and I were just playing a game we heard about. I had no idea it would be like this."

"I know, Ellie. We didn't either," Theodore said softly, walking towards her. "But it's okay. We can leave together now!"

"I can't leave," Eleanor said, her voice cracking. She shook her head and looked up at him with a pained expression. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she tried her best to hold them back. She ran forward and hugged him, catching him by surprise. Theodore held her gently, rubbing her blonde hair in an attempt to calm her down. She nuzzled into his chest, crying softly. "It's too late for me, Teddy. But you still have a chance to escape. All of you do. I can't take losing you or anyone else. _Run_."

Before Theodore could respond, Eleanor broke away and ran back down the hallway. She was too fast for Theodore to catch up, but that didn't stop him from trying. What did she mean? She was okay and that was all that mattered! Why couldn't she leave with them?

"Ellie, wait! Come back!" he called desperately. "It's not too late!"

Before he could pursue her any further, Brittany's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. She yanked him back into the office, looking at the younger boy like he had completely lost his mind.

"Theo, what in the world are you thinking!" Brittany snapped, pushing him into a patient's chair. Theodore looked at her, outraged. "You don't know if that was really Eleanor! She could be just like that clone we saw a while back! Do you _want _to end up like Jeanette and Simon?"

"That _was _the real Elanor!" Theodore shouted angrily, shoving Brittany back. She glared at him, clearly unconvinced. "I'm telling you the truth! She knew things only the real Ellie would know! She knew all of our names, about Miss Miller and Dave! We have to go find her, she ran away!"

"It's no use, Theodore. She's probably long gone by now," Alvin said, rubbing his tousled hair. He sighed deeply, looking back at him. "Besides, why didn't she come back and stay with us? She knows that everyone's searching for her. Why would she just run off like that?"

"I... I don't know why," Theodore said reluctantly, looking away. "But I know we've finally found her."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" Alvin said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his flashlight. "Let's start searching again."

Alvin lead Brittany and Theodore back outside again, carefully avoiding the prowling beast that continued to stake out outside the warehouse where he last saw them. They made their way towards another street, going in the opposite direction this time.

"Alvin, I'm beginning to think we should have stayed back there," Theodore insisted. "What if she comes looking for us again?"

"Theodore, for the _la_st time, that was not Ellie! Eleanor wouldn't just run off like that," Brittany said, fed up with the issue. "Besides, we – what the!"

The ground began to quake violently, throwing the three children off their feet. They huddled together as fast as they could, looking around wildly for the source of the disruption.

"Head to the sides of the street!" Alvin yelled over the deafening rumbling.

The three chipmunks tried their best to get out of the middle of the street, but it was too late. The pavement began to crack and quake more violently than before. A few feet away, the street began to rise up and crumble, as if something was about to erupt from just below the surface. Alvin, Theodore and Brittany quickly scrambled away from it, and not a second too soon.

Out burst forth a huge, tortoise-like creature that gave forth an earth-shattering screech as it broke the concrete surface. It was a sickening pale white, with it's eyes just as blank and unnerving as the rest of its form. Black ooze served as its habitat, the disgusting substance bubbling through the cracks of the street and pooling around the oversized reptile.

It snapped its head around, eyes rolling to reveal its pale blue eyes. Its eyes locked on Brittany as its first target. Brittany gasped and tried to move back, but it quickly shot out a black tendril from the black pool and wrapped it firmly around her waist. She screamed in terror, latching onto a nearby pole.

"Help! Get this thing off me!" Brittany pleaded, holding on for dear life as the monster tried to pull her back.

Alvin immediately ran forward and took firm hold of Brittany's hands. He yanked back with all his strength, pulling his counterpart free of its slippery grip. He wasted no time in holding her hand and running away from the screeching creature. Unfortunately, it slammed down five tendrils in front of the pair, creating a crude wall of smashed concrete around them. One of the raised pieces threw Theodore back, making him roll back painfully into a wall several feet away.

"Alvin! Brittany!" Theodore yelled, ignoring the splitting pain in the back of his head and trying his best to maneuver through the debris. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"Theodore, stay back!" Alvin demanded, holding a frantic Brittany in his arms. They continually stepped back from the screeching monster that had trapped them. He gulped, tears welling up in his eyes. Theodore gritted his teeth, trying to squeeze through again. Alvin shook his head and repeated himself. "GO! RUN! One of us has to keep going! Go, Theodore! Run!"

"I'm not doing that! I'm not leaving you like I left Simon!" Theodore said, tears rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head. "Come on! I'm not doing that!"

"Theodore, you have to," Alvin replied, voice cracking. He held Brittany close as the monster lifted a heavy foot and stomped again, causing the area they were on to begin to sink into the ooze. Brittany sobbed into his chest, trembling violently. "Do it for us."

Theodore didn't want to. Why did he have to be the one to survive? How could he possibly do this on his own?

He closed his eyes and forced himself to run away. He shut out all vision and sound as he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He ran until his chest begged for air, until his legs began to lock up from the effort. Then, and only then, did he brace himself against a building and chance a look back.

He could make out the black tendrils waving around wildly. He could hear their screams as the beast began to slowly descend back to whence it came...

He covered his face and collapsed. Grief and regret rocked his body. Everyone was gone. His brothers and the Chipettes were all lost to the Devil's Labyrinth.

He was all alone.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Nooo! Not Al and Britt! At least they went together, I can totally see that happening in a Kakurenbo universe. Poor things. :C_

_And poor, poor Teddy! He has to fend for himself now. Nearly done, guys! Thanks so much for the feedback. I know this was a bit darker than my other stories, surely, but I'm keeping it faithful to the storyline it was inspired by._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready Or Not**

**Chapter 6**

**Reunion**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Well, we're near the end of the story!_

_For anyone expecting a bloodbath, sorry, you won't find those kinds of gory concepts from me. I don't mind a bit of violence to move a story along if it fits, but stories/films/what-have-you like that never left a good impression on me. Kakurenbo caught my interest because it was scary in a very simple sense, and I wanted to write it out that way._

_Anyway, I hope you like the final chapter! The next chapter will be an epilogue._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Theodore breathed heavily as he cautiously walked down the street. The fog was thick. It was hard to see anything more than a few feet away. The night air was getting colder and colder as time went by. He could see the light mist of his breath as he panted. Every little sound made him jump in alarm and spin around, only to find that it was only a trashcan falling over, or just the wind...

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor were gone. He was truly alone, left to fend for himself. Was it really all up to him to save them? Where was he supposed to look? Where would he even start?

_I saw Eleanor, _Theodore thought, breathing on his hands in an attempt to warm himself. _She survived for days here. If I can find her, maybe we can get some answers together._

"One, two, three, four..."

Theodore paused, holding his breath. What was that? Someone counting? And if so, who? Where?

"Five, six, seven, eight..."

It was Eleanor again. She was still okay! But where was she? And why was she counting?

_Wait, Jeanette said that Eleanor and the other girls had played some game like hide-and-seek, or tag, _Theodore remembered, rubbing the back of his head. _What was it called again? Onigokku._

"Nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come..."

Theodore shivered at the eerie chanting. He shook his head. It might be an imposter again. Or it really could be the girl he was looking for so fervently all this time. Either way, he had to stop running and do something. If it was a monster, he'd have to be quick and think on his feet. He couldn't spend forever in the Devil's Labyrinth running away.

Obviously, that was not an option now.

The voice seemed to come from down the street. He quickly made his way towards the sound of her voice, praying the real Eleanor would be there waiting for him. Luckily, he didn't run into any more trouble when he finally came upon the highest building in the city. It had large, thick circuits running along the outside of it. Theodore didn't know too much about machines, but he assumed they had some kind of energy coursing through them.

He licked his dry lips. It was time to go inside.

He carefully pushed open the wooden door of the building. Nothing inside, except abandoned bookshelves, desks, and carts. He gulped nervously, shining his flashlight all around. Nothing popped out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He discovered a long, winding set of stairs that led up to the higher levels of the building. He ascended.

It was a long, hard trip for the chubby little boy. Nevertheless, he pressed on. He had gotten this far, there was no way he was going to stop now because he was a little tired. As he continued his climb, the loud noise of a machine running and letting off steam caught his attention. Light began to illuminate the area as he got closer to the noise. What was up there?

He finally made it to the top of the stairs, after what seemed like ages of climbing. He panted, resting against the railing. He glanced towards the slightly open door just a few feet away. Bright light was shining out from inside.

He caught his breath, clutching his flashlight to his chest., and slowly pushed open the door.

Theodore dropped his flashlight, nearly falling backwards at the sight. _W... What the heck is this!_

In the middle of the large room was a massive, creaking generator. It had many outlets and cords running from it, connecting to countless power sources: children. Children that, for months or even years, had gone missing from the neighborhood. Dozens of children were accounted for, strapped in by metal chains. Strange, metal straps where wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Theodore gasped at the scars left from them, small traces of blood evident from the bruising. Cindy, Jill, Tammy and Jessica were also among the captives. They were alive, but unconscious. All of them looked so tired, like soulless husks. Some of the kids, far away from the center, were nothing but skin and bones. They were barely alive.

And then he saw them: Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette were strapped near the center of the line. They, too, were unconscious, their heads hanging forward. He could clearly tell that they were breathing, alive.

"E-Eleanor, what... what is going on? What are you doing?" Theodore demanded, staring at the blonde girl who had her back to him. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, as if she was exhausted. He couldn't believe that this... all this terror was all her doing. "Ellie, please, answer me!"

Eleanor giggled darkly and slowly turned around. Theodore gasped. Her eyes... it was one of them. However, other than her blackened eyes, there wasn't much else out of place. No frightening smile, no claws. But her voice, while it was hers, had a demonic tone to it as well. It was as if she was possessed.

"E-Ellie," Theodore whispered. He grew furious and pointed at her. "Let her go! I know you're using her! What do you want with her?"

The demon-possessed girl chuckled darkly. It chilled and disgusted him to know that this monster had his Ellie. That somewhere, deep down, she was still in there. Cold and scared. She had tried to warn him to run, to not suffer the same fate she did...

"Be happy, boy. You've won the game of Onigokku," it said, clapping Eleanor's hands. "Your little girlfriend here won the last game."

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Theodore shouted. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's very simple. Onigokku is a very easy game, wouldn't you say? The last one standing gets to be it next time. I'm sure she would be very happy to know that you made it this far. It's a great honor for her to pass on the mantle to you," it said with a laugh. "It's a shame you didn't leave, though. She had so much faith in you."

Theodore glared at the demon. "What do you want with all of us?"

"Energy," it said, motioning towards his collection of children. "You have energy in your world too, correct? But we find children to be much more effective."

Before Theodore could react, it grabbed a lever and pulled it down. The straps around Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette's ankles and wrists lit up and sent an excruciating burst of energy through them. They screamed in pain, begging for it to stop. Theodore covered his mouth in terror. The lights around them surged with new-found strength.

"You... you use kids to light the city," Theodore said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's right," the demon said, smiling at him with Eleanor's angelic expression. "Come. You will be our new hunter, Theodore," it said, extending Eleanor's hand. It pulsed with dark power, slithering and hissing around her fingers and palm.

"Congratulations."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Looks like Theodore's it._

_Next is an epilogue!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready Or Not**

**Epilogue**

**Where the Children Play**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys!_

_Feels good to wrap up this story._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Dave and Miss Miller had lost everything.

It had been two months since the disappearance of their children. What first started with Eleanor missing, led to all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes following suit. The police still had no leads. No one could answer for what happened to their children.

Enough was enough.

They blamed themselves. They should have paid more attention. Of _course_ they would try to run off on their own to search for Eleanor. And now it was their turn to find them.

Tonight was the night. Dave and Miss Miller would band together with fifteen other grieving parents and strike out to find the missing children. They searched inside the forest nearby. They were a close-knit community, so they had no reason to believe someone from their neighborhood had kidnapped all of the children and gotten away with it for this long.

"What's the over there?" Mrs. Johnson said, tilting her head to the side. "Is that a... a city?"

"That's impossible!" Miss Miller dismissed, looking at the younger woman in annoyance. "You can't fool me! I may be old, but I am no fool, Mary!"

"Actually, Miss Miller, I think that _is_ a city," Dave said slowly. He lead the group closer to the bright lights. Amazingly, there lied a humungous city, right in the middle of the forest. They looked at each other in bewilderment, hoping one of them had some kind of answer. How could this have eluded them? Dave walked forward and inspected the curved sign above the gate. "Devil's Labyrinth?"

"Ew! Who would name their town a creepy name like that?" Miss Miller said, shivering at the name. "Do... do you like my girls are in there?"

"It's possible," Mr. Rossetti said, gulping. "If they went down this path, they might have all went in and got lost."

"Then I guess we have to go in after them," Dave said firmly. Anything to get his sons back. "Come on. We'll ask the people inside if they've seen any of them."

"Well, alright... but this place gives me the heebie-jeebies," Miss Miller said, following close behind Dave. "I hope you know what you're doing, David."

"There's only one way to find out," Dave said adamantly.

The men and women cautiously passed through the gate. They looked around, only to find that no one was out. It was odd. It was a nice day outside. Usually you would see many people out to take advantage of the nice weather. Where was everyone?

"D-David! David!" Miss Miller suddenly screamed. The group jumped in alarm and looked over at her. Dave rushed over, asking what was the matter. "I see Theodore! He's over there!"

She pointed a finger in the direction. Sure enough, they could clearly make out Theodore leaning against a poll, face hidden in his arms.

"Theodore! Theodore, thank God!" Dave said, his heart pounding with happiness and relief to find his youngest son safe and sound. He shook the boy's shoulders gently, but he ignored him. Was he... counting? "Theodore, what are you doing? Where are your brothers, the Chipettes, the other kids? Theodore? Theodore!"

"...nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come."

Dave took a step back, staring at Theodore with wide eyes. Theodore looked up at him slowly, his eyes black, with irises painted a deep, vivid red. Theodore gave his father a happy smile, which only served to disturb the gathering adults around him.

"T-Theo, honey... what happened to your eyes?" Miss Miller asked, noticing Dave was too shocked to comment. "Are you okay? Where are the others, dear?"

"I'm so happy to see you all," Theodore said. A dark voice melded with his own. The adults took a step back, speechless. He smiled even wider. "I really am. It makes the game so much more fun with friends and family."

"Theodore, stop it! W-What's going on? What are you talking about?" Dave yelled, not knowing what to do for his seemingly possessed child.

"Onigokku. It's a great game, I'm sure you'll all love it," Theodore said with a giggle. "I won last time. Let's see who'll win this time..."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Oh snapz. Run!_

_This was a really fun story to write out. I hope you all enjoyed it! It certainly bought me time to finish up my other stories, so expect updates of those really soon._


End file.
